Dream Drabbles
by Chrystalwolfbrat89
Summary: I own nothing! This short comes from my own "What if" version of the time that Alex Rider was caught and captured by General Sarov and Conrad. (Please note: That not all of these drabbles will just hold one version of stories. May have from every other story ever made, and that I have dreamt of in place of the actual storyline).


This theme came from the Alex Rider series, book 3, "Skeleton Key", I think? I'm not sure what the title was, and I'll look it up later, but for now I better start the story that I had just dreamt about.

This comes from when Alex is strapped to the conveyor belt and was speaking to Conrad, but it switched to instead of Alex being saved by the General Sarov, that he saved himself by pulling all the strength that he had possessed and pulled at his right arm, which snapped the rope that had him tied to the belt. A guard was nearby, so he grabbed his gun from the holster, and shot Conrad and the two of the three guards that near him and ordered the last remaining guard to release him, but before the guard could move, there was another shot that rang out in the plantation, then the guard dropped down dead, but the shot did not come from Alex, but from another person. Alex was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, and started to free himself without the help of the guard's knife. By the time Alex got off the conveyor belt and on the ground he came real close to the grinder, but as he finally took notice of his surroundings, he came to realize that he should get out while he still could, because through a window of the plantation he could see a large number of guards heading his way, so he looked at the guards that were down in the plantation and the guards who were closing in and decided that hiding was his best choice, but in that plantation, there wasn't much in hiding places, except in the rafters above him. Alex looked around for the ladder that led to the roof, and he found it, but as he was almost in the shadows of the plantation, the door bursts open with that large number of guards running in and speaking really fast Spanish. Alex couldn't follow the speech, but he got the gist of it. The guards were looking for intruders, especially an armed one, since they found that one of guards are missing his gun. Alex felt like he was waiting forever before the guards left with the three dead guards and extremely injured Conrad, who was still unconscious, and closed off the plantation. Alex felt tired and exhausted, but he knew that he shouldn't sleep yet, so he took one last around before jumping down, but before he jumped, he saw a shadow move, and he froze and stared at the shadow. He blinked and the shadow didn't move, and he blamed it on his tiredness. As Alex was readying to jump again did the shadow move again, but this time Alex wasn't prepared to slip from the rafters.

The shadow saved him, or rather, a man had saved him. Alex looked up to the guy who saved him and came face-to-face with General Sarov, who was looking at Alex with contempt, but Alex was shocked to see the General. The General put Alex on the ground, but didn't let go of him, almost like he didn't want Alex to bolt, and bolt he did, but only a couple of feet away from the General and he raised the gun, that he stole from the dead guard, and pointed it at the General, who looked calm, which annoyed Alex, but he kept his emotions under control. Alex could not afford to make mistakes, especially with the General near him, but Alex still looked around for guards, and when Alex didn't find any, only then did he lower the gun, not all the way, but just enough to pull it back up should the General think of something stupid and make him pull the trigger.

The General was watching Alex the entire time. He watched as Alex broke free of his bindings on the conveyor belt, how he grabbed a gun from a nearby guard and shot two of the three guards, Conrad, and then ordered the last remaining guard to assist him, but the guard hesitated. Which gave the General time to kill the last guard. Which didn't faze the teen at all as he was busy untying himself from the conveyor belt. He watched as Alex searched for a way out from the situation that was coming, when he ordered for a large amount of guards to come and retrieve the bodies in the plantation, but to make it look like they were looking for an intruder, and the guards did it to perfection, as the teen had no clue. He couldn't see Alex very well, as the teen was actually very good at hiding in the shadows of the rafters, and when the guards left and there was no more sounds in the plantation did he move from his hiding place, and it looked like the teen was going to jump from the rafters. The General was just going to watch, but as he moved to get a better view of the teen did said teen jump and freeze at the same time, which caused the teen to slip and fall from the rafters, and he moved to catch the teen before he face-planted the floor.

The look on the teens face was priceless, especially when he recognized who caught him, even when he jumped away from the General and raised his gun to him. That look, that fearful look, as the teen pointed the gun at him, and looked around for any guards or traps to jump the teen. The General really liked it when the teen lowered the gun, if only slightly, when the teen didn't find any problems. The teen was tense and he was waiting for any fight should it come his way, and that was what the General really liked about this teen, this Alex Rider. Oh, yes, he did know who this teen was, and yes, he did plan some nice surprises for him, but first he needed to get the teen to lower his guard and gun, which doesn't look like it would take that much effort to do as the teen looked absolutely exhausted and drained.


End file.
